


A hero's journey

by EllenLembs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, Fluff, I might still write the smut part, if you want me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: What if Cat and Kara had just a moment longer before the fire broke out? Cat and Kara talk and kiss before National City needs a Supergirl save. This is what happens ...





	A hero's journey

Cat hated that her own news was fake, but everyone had picked up on the news of Lillian Luthor claiming that she was responsible for getting rid of the Daxamites and Queen Rhea, but Cat knew that Supergirl had done most of the work. She hated people who took away the light from the real heroes. Right at that moment, Kara stepped into the office. She waited until the younger woman was standing in front of her desk before saying that it was “fake news” and switching the channel.

Cat had already seen the frown on the girl’s face before, but the lines had never been this deep.

“What’s wrong with your face?” she said as she tried to look unimpressed. The older woman tried desperately to not let her feelings for Kara show. She was worried, something had obviously been bothering ever since she returned to National City. She had tried to escape those feelings by escaping National City, but her time at the yurt had only thought her one thing. When she told Supergirl about the importance of human connection, she thought about how much she had missed the girl. The time away hadn’t helped matters, it was as if her feelings only grew stronger by the day. Being saved by the powerful woman had felt so wonderful, she never wanted her to let go of her again.

Cat snapped back to the present. “What? Do I- do I have something?” Kara nervously fiddled with her glasses. It had become a habit, especially when she was around Cat. The feeling of losing Mon-El hurt, he was her first real boyfriend, someone who had understood what it was like to be an alien on a planet filled with humans. He was a jerk, she knew that, had heard people talking about him, but she had cared for him. She tried not to think about it, but the older woman went on.

“That frown. It’s causing little, tiny wrinkles to sprout up under your eyes. Keira, the city has been saved from that fashion-challenged fascist, so why do you look like your world is about to end?” So, the _Keira_ was back. Kara had so enjoyed the older woman finally calling her by her real name, the tender moments they had shared right before Cat had announced that she would be leaving CatCo. She didn’t know if there was a particular reason for the step back though. She hoped there wasn’t, that it was just a force of habit ingrained in the older blonde that had been so hard to get rid of.

Kara didn’t really want to talk about it, and mentioned that it was personal, but Cat had always been convincing enough that she would always tell her anyway. The soft, but firm look, her eyes filled with a tiny glimpse of compassion, and the younger woman was telling her everything.

“While you’ve been away, I uh … I’ve been in a relationship-“

Cat gasped. That wasn’t something she had expected to hear. She had heard Supergirl telling about those two people she loved on the spaceship, but she didn't think Kara would ever mention it to her. She didn't know what had happened to have the younger woman on the verge of tears. She tried to make light of the situation, hoping to settle Kara’s nerves (and her own, for that matter) and to push away the jealousy inside her. “Keira Danvers has a _boyfriend_? A year in a yurt, and I miss everything.”

“ _Had_ a boyfriend,” Kara sighed. Cat felt bad for the younger woman. She too had felt the pain of a broken heart, and she wanted to help Kara in any way that she could.

“For the first time … ever, I really like someone- loved someone,” now that Cat didn’t believe. She believed that Kara really did care for whoever it was, but even the tears in her eyes couldn’t conceal the fact that she hadn’t truly loved the boy. She let her continue, anyway. A shaky breath.

“And it didn’t work.” Cat pursed her lips, knowing that Kara would want to continue her rant. “It uhm-“

“Hurts,” Cat said. Kara immediately picked up with “like hell,” as she sat down on the couch. Cat watched her try to keep the tears at bay.

“Everyone close to me in my life is in a happy relationship, and I thought that I could have that too. But … I’m starting to think that maybe it’s just not in the cards for me.” Kara’s voice was still shaky, and Cat really felt bad for the younger woman on the couch. She wanted to hold her close, kiss all the pain away, but she had no idea if Kara would ever let her do that, let alone that she would feel the same way.

“No. Take it from a woman who has been married four times,” Cat said as she rounded her desk, so that she was again closer to the younger woman still seated on the couch.

“Four?” Kara didn’t know that. Not that she minded, she’d gladly become spouse number five if Cat wanted her to.

“Well, it would’ve been five but I turned down Rob Lowe. Twice, actually,” Cat chuckled. The lightheartedness was a nice change. She tried to cheer the younger woman up, but she also had some things to say. Cheering up would come later, but now, she needed Kara to know exactly how much she cared for her, how much she admired her. How much she needed her to be herself.

“It just feels like this pain isn’t gonna go away,” Kara murmured, tears springing into her eyes again. Cat thought about when she had felt that kind of pain. It hadn’t happened often that Catherine Grant felt heartbroken. The first time was when Adam’s father said he couldn’t be with such a workaholic. She could remember a few other times when she had felt it, the last time when she had told the younger woman that they should keep things strictly professional between them. The look in Kara’s eyes had been enough to break her heart into a million pieces, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. But, the time is now, Cat told herself.

“Oh, well, that’s what I said about childbirth. But it did, and it will. Now, see,” Cat said as she walked over to sit on the couch. Instead of sitting on the opposite couch, something she was used to doing, she steeled her resolve and sat down next to the younger woman. She took one of her hands into her own and looked straight into those blue eyes, filled with tears.

“The thing that makes women strong, _Kara_ ,” Cat knew it was worth it because of the huge smile on the younger woman’s face for the first time in so long, “is that we have the guts to vulnerable.” Cat remembered so many times that she had seen Kara let herself be vulnerable, in front of so many different people, and she admired her. Cat had never been brave enough to do that. “We have the ability to feel the depths of our emotion, and we know that we will walk through it to the other side.”

“And _by the way_ ,” Cat emphasized as she slowly raised her hand. Kara whimpered, two tears running down her cheeks as the older woman pushed her hair behind her ear. “You have accomplished great things this year. Your articles, “Slaver’s Moon,” Alien Registry”, “Alien Fight Club”, it’s all very powerful. And your prose, your prose is not bad. I mean, it’s not great, but it’s not bad.” She was Cat Grant, she didn’t just hand out compliments like that without jabbing at least a little.

“You read them?” The smile on Kara’s face was the most beautiful thing Cat had ever seen. She wished she could wake up to that every single day.

“I did, I did. 2017 and they have Wi-Fi in the Himalayan mountains,” Cat’s voice was soft. She tried to conceal the fact that she had to practically move those mountains to get the connection she desired in order to read all of Kara’s articles. “But _you_ , my dear, are on a hero’s journey. Like Joseph Campbell would say …” Cat took hold of the younger woman’s other hand as well, squeezing them both softly now. The older woman knew that Kara wasn’t where she was supposed to be in her mind,  she was grieving after all. She didn’t want to push her, she wanted to help the younger woman get through it, in any way she could.

“And yes, you have hit a bit of an obstacle, but you will soar right over it, just like I would.” Kara’s smile was incredibly infectious. A little lightheartedness to conclude her inspiring speech, knowing that it would brighten the smile on the younger woman’s face. “Except of course, you won’t be wearing Louboutins.”

Cat was still holding onto the younger woman’s hands and pulled her forward. Cat settled against the back of the couch and Kara slowly moved so she could pull her legs up underneath her, her side pressed against the older woman’s. Those long, golden locks were covering Cat’s shoulder, and her head was pressed against the soft, black fabric. The older blonde’s arms settled around that strong body.

A comfortable silence filled the room, and Cat gently placed her cheek on top of the younger woman’s head. Kara’s eyes fluttered closed, that feeling of home enveloping her. She knew there had always been something that was missing in her relationship with Mon-El, and she found it here, in the older woman’s arms.

Cat wanted nothing more than to kiss the younger woman, and slowly leaned in once Kara had looked up at her. She stopped all movements, even stopped breathing once their foreheads were pressed together, and their lips were only inches apart. She wanted to be sure that the younger blonde wanted this as well.

“Miss Grant … please.”

Cat knew what Kara wanted, had always known. The attraction between them had always been very palpable, even to other people. Carter had often asked about the younger woman, indicating that she had made her smile so many times. She didn’t hesitate, but still moved slowly until their lips were pressed together. They stayed like that for a few moments, their eyes closed and lips locked. The older woman released a soft sigh when Kara moved her lips slowly against her own, and she reciprocated.

They broke the kiss only moments later. Kara’s eyes were still closed, and Cat smiled softly. She seemed in a trance, and the older woman knew that this was what she truly wanted, she could see it, feel it. She didn’t know what had happened to her ex-boyfriend, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about now, was making sure that Kara felt the love she had for her. That was all that mattered.

“Kara …”

“Miss-“

“Oh please, Cat will do just fine, darling. No need to keep up appearances after that. Are you okay?” Cat said as she cupped the younger woman’s face with one hand. Kara was smiling up at her, her head still on the older woman’s shoulder.

“I’m perfect, Cat. I couldn’t be better, not after finally feeling your lips against mine. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that …”

“Oh but I do. I know how that feels Kara, I really do.”

Kara couldn’t say anything as she saw the most honest look in Cat’s eyes. It was filled with love, care, admiration and so many other things. She took off her glasses and pulled the clip out of her hair so it could fall down her shoulders. The older woman watched as she became the face so many people admired, but Kara was here, with her, and they had just shared their first kiss.

They looked at each other, the confession clear in Kara’s clear blue eyes. Cat already knew that Kara was Supergirl, had no longer any doubt about it. She also knew that there was a reason that the younger woman had never specifically never told her, and she respected that. She reached out to wrap her arms around the superhero’s waist, and she helped her by moving closer. Cat softly urged her to straddle her lap.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

Kara floated up for just a moment, her hands on Cat’s shoulders and the older woman’s own wrapped around her waist. She gently lowered herself so the media mogul was trapped beneath her strong, lean body. She leaned down for another kiss, meeting the older woman’s eager lips. As their lips met, Cat let out a soft moan and pulled the younger woman closer to her. The girl was warm, and she loved the feeling of their bodies moving together as their passionate lip-lock continued.

“God, don’t you ever have to breathe?”

“No, not really … I’m an alien remember?” Kara chuckled as she watched Cat’s flushed face. Her own hands had tangled themselves into the older woman’s hair and she could feel every inch of Cat’s fingers on her bare back.

“Right, how could I forget? The cutest alien I’ve ever seen,” Cat smiled. Kara leaned down for another kiss, and the older woman brushed their noses together before capturing her lips with her own. After a minute of slow but purposeful kisses, the superhero tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss. The media mogul whimpered a little once their tongues slid against each other. Kara could feel desire running through her veins, and started unbuttoning her blouse.

The TVs were still on in the background, and Cat could hear the breaking news about a fire in the west of National City. She broke the kiss, and pushed Kara back just a little. The younger woman looked at her, confusion on her face.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, here and now, you’re needed somewhere else, sweetheart.” That was when Kara looked at the TV screens and saw the news about the fire as well. She sighed.

“Go get ‘em, Supergirl. I’ll be waiting, right here.”

Kara didn’t want to leave the media mogul, not right now. They had just shared their first kisses, and she never wanted to leave again. But she had a duty, and no matter how many times she had said otherwise, she loved saving people. It was her new mission in life, the one that had replaced her initial mission of taking care of Kal-El. This was better, anyway.

“I won’t be long,” Kara whispered against Cat’s lips. She rushed through the balcony doors, changing into her suit with super-speed and the older woman followed her out, watching as she took off.

“That is still soo … hot.”

Kara could only chuckle. Gosh, she was so much in love with that woman, and it felt incredibly liberating. She was going to make it work, no matter what happened.

Cat was basking the sunlight, warm and comforting while she waited for the younger woman to return to where she belonged, holding the media mogul in her arms. She heard the reporters in the background announcing that Supergirl arrived at the scene, and she smiled. Everyone out of the building, and the fire put down, the superhero smiled at everyone before flying away. Cat heard the reporters finishing up the broadcast, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Kara would land on her balcony.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, and before she knew it, strong, supple arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she looked out at the city. Kara moved even closer to her until her front was entirely pressed against Cat’s back, and placed her chin on the older woman’s shoulder. She turned her head and kissed her temple, closing her eyes.

“Mmmm, Kara … tighter.” Kara tightened her hold on the media mogul, slowly. “Tighter, you won’t break me, sweetheart.” The younger woman held her as close as she could, nuzzling the spot she had just kissed. They stayed like that for a long time, never once moving. Kara had one more thing to say, something she had been wanting to say so many times before, but had never dared to. She remembered one time she had almost let those words pass her lips, when the media mogul had announced her leave of absence from the company she had built up from the ground.

“I love you, Cat.” Cat then turned in her arms as Kara loosened her grip on the older woman. She lifted her arms until they were wrapped around the superhero’s strong, broad shoulders and pulled her head down for a kiss by her neck. Kara first pecked her nose, and then captured the older woman’s full, soft lips in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too, Kara Danvers,” Cat whispered.

“Kara Zor-El.”

“What-“

“My name, it’s Kara Zor-El Danvers. You deserve to know, _Catherine_.” Cat wanted to say something, but a single finger from Kara indicated that something was up. When she pressed the earpiece, the older woman knew that it was probably someone from the DEO calling to check up on her.

“Alex, what’s up?” Kara said, an apologetic smile on her face. The younger woman wanted to step away, but Cat grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her. The media mogul shook her head, pulling at the other woman’s hand until they were pressed together. Kara was still listening to whatever this ‘Alex’ was telling her, but Cat couldn’t care less. Still holding onto the hero’s hand, she turned around to face her city once again. She tugged until the younger woman was standing behind her, her front pressed against her own back.

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, feeling like she had done it a million times before. The older woman held her hands with her own, closing her eyes with a hum. She absentmindedly listened to whatever the superhero was saying to Alex through the earpiece. They swayed, pressed against each other to some slow song in their heads.

“I’ll drop by the DEO, later sis, okay? I just … there’s someone here with me, and I’m not ready to let her go yet.”

“ _Wait, what do you mean Kara? Her? Who the hell is there with you?”_

_“_ I’ll tell you all about it, later okay? I don’t want to ruin the moment here. Love you Alex, bye.”

“ _Kara, wait-“_ Alex couldn’t say anything else as Kara ended the call. The younger woman tightened her hold on Cat, kissing her temple. They stayed like that, it could’ve been hours before they noticed that all the construction workers had left for the day.

“Maybe you should go see your sister, Kara _Zor-El_. I just have to pick up my stuff and I’ll see you at my place,” Cat said as she turned around in the taller woman’s strong arms. She leaned up for a kiss, and Kara leaned down to press their lips together.

“See you there. I won’t be long, it’s probably just a debriefing. We have one every time I have a mission … anyway, I’ll meet you there. Leave a window open for me?” Kara hadn’t changed out of her Super-suit, and Cat let her fingers run over the soft fabric covering her arms.

“You seem a little obsessed with the suit, my love,” Kara whispered as she lifted Cat just little off the ground. The older woman squealed, jumping up and wrapping her legs around the superhero’s waist. Kara walked into the office, carrying the media mogul inside and dropping her onto the couch. She leaned down for a kiss, and Cat grabbed hold of her head and pulled her down for a passionate lip-lock.

“You know, the sooner I can get to the DEO, the sooner I’m back, babe.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cat kissed her one final time before releasing her hold on the younger woman. Kara smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before stepping away and letting go of the older woman’s hands. She stepped out onto the balcony and took off, pushing up with super-speed. Cat smiled, letting herself feel everything she had held back for all this time.

Cat turned off the multitude of screens before closing down her laptop and putting away all the files on her desk. She’d look at them tomorrow, now she needed to spend time with the woman she loved. She called the driver so he could pick her up and grabbed her purse before heading to her private elevator.

While Cat was on her way home, Kara was talking to her sister at the DEO base. Alex was pacing in front of her, ranting about the fact that she had just kissed Cat Grant, even professed her love for the older woman.

“ _Cat Grant?!_ You could have anyone you want, and you chose your bitch of a boss?!”

“Alex, you don’t understand. Yeah, she can be bitchy, but she’s always doing it to push people. You know I’ve always had a thing for her, and since her return, it’s been growing. I love her, Alex, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Does she know you’re Supergirl?” Kara only nodded, a sheepish look on her face. “Of course she does … are you sure about this, Kara? Your heart broke when she left, who’s to say she wouldn’t do it again?”

“I know her, Alex. She wouldn’t do that. Please, just … I want my sister to be happy about this, as happy as I am. She’s so amazing, if only you could get to know her. Please?”

“Okay, okay fine. You’re right, you’re happier than I’ve ever seen you. I’ll give her a chance.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said as she pulled her sister in for a hug. It only lasted a few seconds before Alex pulled back. “Still, if she hurts you, I _will_ kill her. I don’t care that she’s the most powerful person in National City, I will find a way.”

“And I won’t stop you, I won’t be able to. Just, don’t judge her before you get to know her, okay? I love her, so much, and I need the two of you to get along.”

“No promises. Now, go get her. I love you, Kara. Go be happy.”

“Thank you, thank you Alex. See you later.” Kara was only a blur as she super-sped her way to Cat’s penthouse apartment. _Home_. The superhero couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face. It was a matter of minutes before Kara gently planted her feet on the spacious balcony. She could hear the older woman in the shower, and went inside. She floated her way inside, making sure there was no chance that the media mogul could hear her until she was actually inside the shower with her.

Cat gasped when she felt a warm, quickly wet body press against her back while rinsing her hair. Kara immediately attacked the older woman’s neck, kissing, biting and sucking. She moaned, tilting her head to the side to give the other woman more room to work with. The superhero gladly took her cue, tightening her hold on Cat.

Kara soon realized where this was heading as both their hands started to wander, their chests pressed together after the older woman turned around in the superhero’s embrace. The superhero slowed down, keeping their lips locked, but grabbing hold of the media mogul’s hands to still them.

“Let me help you,” Kara whispered as she took the conditioner from the shelf. Cat turned around and allowed the younger woman to slowly massage her head while applying the expensive conditioner to her hair. It was an exquisite feeling, the superhero’s soft hands knowing exactly how much pressure to use. It was all too soon before the younger woman guided Cat underneath the water and rinsed her hair once again.

They stepped out of the shower, Kara holding Cat’s hand to make sure she wouldn’t slip. They used fluffy towels to get dry and the older woman tugged at the superhero’s hand until they she could take a seat on the bed. Kara followed her willingly, and straddled her without hesitation. She cupped the older woman’s face and kissed her.

“Maybe we should get some sleep,” Kara whispered. She and Cat were lying underneath the sheets, their naked bodies rubbing together as their hands explored every inch. Their lips never really parted, not even to take a breath. Cat pulled the superhero closer, and whispered against her lips.

“Before we go to sleep, I have one more thing to ask you,” Cat’s eyes showed uncertainty. “I know this is incredibly soon, but … will you be my … girlfriend, Kara Zor-El?” Kara’s smile could kick the sun’s ass. They kissed for a long moment, before the younger woman whispered a “yes” against her lips. She repeated that word for what seemed like a million times and the older woman’s eyes filled with tears.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

“I love you, Catherine Jane Grant.”

They fell asleep, their foreheads and nosed pressed against each other’s and their hands slowly caressing each other’s backs.


End file.
